Colic
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Sometimes a baby just has colic. Hopefully they'll have a big sister to make it all better. (oneshot) (Love You Universe) (COMPLETE)


Charlotte walked into the common room & saw it was empty. Just as well. She wasn't in the mood to converse.

She looked into the kitchen & saw Cyborg was cooking something she couldn't see. Maybe she could ask him something?

She floated over & sat in her seat. "Uncle Vic?"

"Hey, Puppy. What's up?" Cyborg looked up briefly from his task.

"What are you doing?" She deviated from her line of questioning.

"Well your aunts Kori & Karen are going to take Chris & Cal to the park. I'm making them a lunch."

"Daddy was supposed to take me to the museum." She said sadly.

"Oh really?" He looked at her.

She nodded. "How long has Bas been here?"

"Two weeks."

"How long is that?"

"Fourteen days."

She nodded again. "It seems like fifty days!" She'd recently learned to count to fifty.

"I know the crying is annoying but he has colic. He's going to cry until it goes away."

"But he's so loud." She pouted. "& Daddy promised to take me to the museum."

"They had to take him to his first checkup. It's not his fault Cal threw a fit & it started thundering & lightning last week. They couldn't go out in that."

"I know." She seemed to deflate. "I just want to go to the museum. They have a hibit of King Tut."

"Oh really? What do you know about King Tut?"

"He was a king a really long time ago & he was buried with all his stuff." She happily reported.

"Well how about this? I finish making lunch for them then I take you to the museum. I can't replace your daddy but Cal's got no complaints. Except for last week..."

Charlotte brightened. "Really?!"

"Really."

"Thank you, Uncle Vic! I'm gonna go tell Chris!" She slipped out of her chair & ran out.

Cyborg smirked. Kids were easy to please. They just wanted time & attention. He could spare both.

C)

Charlotte reached out to touch the tomb.

"No, no, sweetie." The guide put her hand down. "We cannot touch the King."

"Why?"

"Because he is very old."

"Is he gonna wake up today?"

"No, honey. Not today."

Charlotte patted Cyborg's cloaked leg. "He's sleeping."

Cyborg smiled. "That means we have to be quiet."

Charlotte put her finger to her mouth.

The guide smiled. "She's so cute."

"The most adorable niece I got." Cyborg said proudly.

"She's the only niece you have." The guide guessed.

"Doesn't change the facts."

He laughed. "Follow me this way to see exactly how much all of King Tut's treasure is worth."

C)

Charlotte walked into her room & put her souvenirs on her small table. She looked through them before selecting a lollipop. She opened it & stuck it in her mouth before walking out & going to Sebastian's room.

The door slid open & she walked through the portal. Sebastian was still crying as Raven tried to rock him in the rocking chair Cyborg had built her. Changeling was above them, dangling a toy in his face but it wasn't working.

Charlotte walked over & peered into his face. "Hi, Bas."

The baby stopped crying & looked at her. He sniffled but at least he was quiet.

Raven took a breath of relief.

Changeling put his arm down. "How'd you do that, Charlie?"

"Do what?" Charlotte kissed the baby's cheek & he gave a gummy smile.

"Who cares how she did it? Let's just be glad she did." Raven was frazzled. Sebastian crying took a toll on her & her powers. She felt helpless to soothe her baby & it played havoc on her emotions.

Changeling nodded. He didn't deal well with his only son seeming to hate him, even if Bumble Bee told him colic didn't work that way. "Can you put him down?"

"Back up." Raven told Charlotte. When the little girl moved, she stood up & went to put him in his crib but Sebastian started crying again. Raven slumped & went back to sit down. "No, I cannot put him down."

Changeling sighed. "The peace was good while it lasted."

Charlotte floated up again & kissed her brother's cheek. Again he quieted down.

Changeling cheered silently.

Raven frowned. "I think it's Charlotte."

"I _know_ it's Charlie. I just can't figure out how."

"I think her presence calms him."

"We got to keep these two together."

"Agreed. Charlotte, sit on my lap & tell us about your day."

"Really?" Charlotte brightened.

"Really." Changeling picked her up & sat her on Raven's lap.

Charlotte beamed. "Uncle Vic took me to the museum. Did you know that King Tut became king when he was nine?"


End file.
